Proper application of eyeliner around the eye can be difficult. A steady hand and coordination are required to apply eyeliner because of the proximity to the eye and the desire to neatly and closely parallel the eyelashes. Misapplications can result in uneven or crooked makeup lines, accumulations or clumps of eyeliner on undesired portions of the eyelid or even the eye. Eyeliner contact with the eye can irritate the eye.
Devices have been developed in attempt to prevent eye injury and make-up accumulation on the delicate eyelid skin surrounding the eye. However, the vast majority of these do not accommodate different eye shapes or sizes by allowing a user to interchange portions of the device and do not accommodate multiple methods and styles of applying eyeliner.
Examples of such devices include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,442 discloses an eye lining device having a handle and a curved applicator to which lining material is applied. The curvature of the applicator complements the curvature of an eye lid. After lining material is applied to the applicator, it is brought into contact with the lashes and slid inwardly therealong until contact with the eye lid is made.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,364 discloses a shield for use in applying mascara to the eyelashes which prevents the smudging of previously applied eye shadow and/or eye liner. The shield comprises an elongate handle portion (which may optionally include a mascara container) and an eyelid covering portion having a shape and curvature generally conforming to the shape and curvature of an upper human eyelid and which when placed over an upper human eyelid will cover same and thereby shield any eye shadow previously applied thereto while leaving the upper eyelashes exposed for the application of mascara without any risk of smudging the thusly shielded eye shadow with said mascara.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,255 discloses an eyeliner applicator and method of using the applicator. The applicator comprises two arms, each arm having a proximal and a distal end. The proximal ends of the arms are supported such that the distal ends of the arms are maintained in a spaced apart relationship. An applicator surface extends from the distal end of one arm to the distal end of the other arm. The proximal ends of the arms may be connected directly to each other or to an intermediary member. Optionally, a handle may depend from the arms or the intermediary member. Optionally, the applicator surface is treated in any of various ways to enhance its functioning. Optionally, a stabilizing member is provided for bracing the applicator against the body during application. Optionally, a supply of applicator surface material is provided to allow the applicator surface to be replaced between applications.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0255971 A1 discloses an eye makeup application device that includes a handle and ends that are shaped to conform to the human upper and lower eyelids. The eye makeup application device is adapted to enable a farsighted user to insert the ends behind eyeglasses, obtain a desired position, and then apply the eye makeup accurately once the eyeglasses are removed. In the preferred form of the device, removable flexible pads are attached to the end and are able to more precisely conform to the shape of a specific individuals eyelid. Additionally, the ability to remove the flexible pads allows for periodic cleaning or replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,958 discloses an applicator device includes a grasping element, two arms mounted on the grasping element and an applicator between the two arms. The applicator can apply a product in the form of a line onto a surface. The device can additionally include a reservoir containing the product such that the grasping element incorporates a mechanism to hold the reservoir in a position preventing the applicator from being charged when the latter is applied against the application surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,564 discloses a lightweight, portable article for precise application of makeup that is placed upon a user's eyelid skin, preferably the bottom eyelid skin, adjacent to the eyelashes. With this placement, a user can readily apply mascara and/or eyeliner without contacting the delicate eyelid skin. The article has a handle portion and an arcuate top portion. The arcuate top portion includes an applicator rim with rounded lateral edges and an arced central section, both of which are covered with the rubber guard. The rubber guard contiguously traverses the entire surface area of the applicator rim, resulting in a device yielding a high degree of safety. The article is formed of a smooth polymeric or metal material. It is compact, easily cleaned and enables application of mascara in a safe, hygienic manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,939,159 discloses an apparatus for assisting in the application of eyeliner. A handle connects to a shaped member, such as a metal rod, which comprises a guide portion for abutting against a user's eyelid. Users may apply eyeliner by drawing an eyeliner applicator along a side of the guide portion. The guide portion may optionally end in a wing, allowing users to draw eyeliner “wings”. A nose bridge may be situated between the guide portion and the handle, allowing the apparatus to be positioned across a user's nose. The handle may comprise a smudger with which a user may smudge eyeliner after it has been applied.
Each of the references mentioned above are hereby incorporated herein, in their entirety, by reference.
However, these earlier efforts suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages: The devices are complicated, do not allow for an interchangeable guard eyelid member, do not allow for multiple types of applications or styles of eyeliner application, do not accommodate different shape or size eyes, and do not provide alternative and more comfortable handle holding angles.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an eyeliner guide and method that is simple, allows for an interchangeable guard eyelid contact member to correspond to eyes of different sizes and shapes, allows a user to utilize multiple types and styles of eyeliner application, and accommodates different holding angles to maximize comfort in use.